


Chocolate and Glitter

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: Tumblr writing prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, give Rey chocolate 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: A response to a prompt bysourlanderon tumblr."send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it" tumblr prompt





	

As the elite of the New Republic – what was left of them, anyways – whirled around the ballroom floor in delicately filigreed ball gowns and sumptuously tailored jackets, Rey found herself thinking – and not for the first time – just how grateful she was that Master Luke had insisted – loudly and at length – that Jedi were meant to remain in plain, austere robes, no matter the situation. Everyone in the Resistance knew, of course, that Luke just hated the formal uniform jackets and insisted that Jedi robes were much more comfortable, but Rey liked to think that it was also for her benefit. Force knew that she’d stand about as much a chance in one of the fancy dresses needed for this kind of – what had General Organa called this again? Oh right, a fundraiser gala – event as a Teedo had surviving unprotected in a sandstorm.

...alright. Maybe not a Teedo.

A gaggle of tittering society darlings swept past in their long flouncing gowns, their voices high and grating – Rey was uncomfortably reminded of the Ak-ak birds back on Jakku and the way their colorful feathers would flutter hopefully over old bones – and descended delicately on the food table, their long, manicured fingers plucking delicacies off plates and squirrelling them away before moving on, making a beeline for a group of men on the side of the room.

Rey frowned after them, eyeing the buffet table – and its various exotic offerings – with a skeptical expression until someone stepped up beside her. She relaxed when she saw it was Finn, but frowned when she saw the look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did that Count claim you’re a traitor working for the First Order again?”

Finn laughed. “Nah. I think General Organa took care of it. Last I saw of him, he was leaving the party looking like Threepio when Artoo says something rude.”

Rey grinned at the thought. “Wish I’d seen that.”

He grinned back. “It was worth it.” Then he glanced back down at the plate in his hands and the grin faltered. “No. It’s just that I’m not sure what _this_ is supposed to be.”

The plate was one of the fancy ones that Rey was certain would break if she even put it down too hard – it had filagreed laced edging – but on it was some kind of brownish-gray square, carefully placed _just so_ in the center of the plate, and it _glittered._

“What’s wrong with it?” Rey asked, wrinkling her nose. She poked at it carefully with a finger, then made a face when the glitter clung to her finger-tip. She normally liked sparkly things, but this was a burnished yellow color that looked unnervingly like the sinking sands back on Jakku…

“The lady who handed it to me said it was chocolate,” Finn was saying, skepticism creeping into his voice. He snorted, adopting a high falsetto. “‘Try it dear, there’s nothing like it in the _whole galaxy_.’” His voice fell back into its normal tones, though annoyance was creeping into it as well. “I’ve _had_ chocolate. This isn’t chocolate.”

“You’ve had chocolate?” Rey asked, distracted for a moment. Jessika Pava had told her about chocolate before, but things had gotten busy after Rey and Luke had gotten back from Ahch-to and Jess hadn’t been able to bring any chocolate over.

“Yeah. I mean..it was contraband in the First Order.” Finn grinned sheepishly. “But you could always count on a few troopers finding ways to bring it in.” He glanced at the glittery cube on the place, his expression falling into skepticism. “ _This_ isn’t chocolate.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s made so everyone in this party can eat it,”said Poe, detaching from a whirling crowd of dancers – Rey noticed more than a few dirty looks sent in her and Finn’s direction – and throwing an arm over Finn’s and Rey’s shoulders with a smile. “How’s my two favorite jed– what is that?”

“Chocolate,” Finn offered up solemnly. 

“ _That’s_ chocolate?” Poe peered closer, then sniffed, making a face. “No, that’s not chocolate. That’s some monstrosity they covered in gold dust so it would look expensive.” He grabbed the delicate plate from Finn’s hands and tossed it on the table. To Rey’s surprise, it held up surprisingly well, though a champagne glass too close to the far edge of the table toppled off and shattered.

“Finn, tell me you didn’t eat that.”

“I didn’t,” Finn replied. “It didn’t smell like chocolate.”

“That’s ‘cause it wasn’t– wait you’ve had chocolate before?”

“Contraband.”

“Ah.” Poe nodded knowingly, as if the idea that of course First Order troopers smuggled in chocolate against orders was something that made perfect sense. Then he noticed Rey staring at the glitter-cube. “Rey? Oh, I’m sorry, did you actually want it?”

“No,” she responded. “I’ve just never had chocolate.”

“Never had–” Poe inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. “You’ve never had chocolate?”

Rey shrugged. “Cost too many rations.”

“Right.” Poe grabbed their hands. “You two don’t like this party, right?”

“No,” Rey said, with dawning hope. 

Finn shook his head. “Don’t think it’s my thing.”

Poe grinned. “Want to get some _good_ chocolate?

~~~~~~~

In the end, Master Luke only lectured her for a _little_ while about “leaving him to face the wolves of upper class society” on his own. But when General Organa found them on their way back into the rooms set aside for the Resistance, she only grinned and told Poe he had chocolate on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here.](http:starbirdrampant.tumblr.com) Come say hello!
> 
> If you would like to send in a prompt of your own, just let me know what it's for so I don't get a random ask out of the blue!


End file.
